


The Boys are Back

by TWDObsessive



Series: Leedus Series [8]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Bromance, Cake, Champagne, Cuddling & Snuggling, Giggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Special Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Norman and Andrew are covered in red velvet cake and champagne after the EW cover shoot.  This is what happens after.





	The Boys are Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank whatever gods are out there that have been listening to all of us begging for some new Leedus moments. If you haven’t seen the BTS photoshoot video, you’ll definitely want to check it out! https://youtu.be/4CRnBYowlSw
> 
> Also a giant thank you to Nel_gal for the beta. You have no idea how much I spell wrong when I'm writing fast! Thanks, Nel!!

Not only was season eight shaping up to be just like the old days, but the photo shoot for EW was just as much fun for Andrew and Norman as some of the old “Bromance Panels” and photo shoots from the early days.

Norman had been reading on social media that fans were worried Leedus was gone forever just because he spent time with Jeffrey and had a new girlfriend. It always made him chuckle, because usually as he was reading it, Andrew was on the other end of the phone. Just because people weren’t seeing them clowning around as much in public, it didn’t mean they weren’t in constant contact. 

They talked every day. Either about the day’s shoot or about Norman’s latest obsession be it juicing or growing wheat grass or new masks he bought or something funny his cat did. Or Andrew would talk about his kids or his run-ins with fans or the books he was reading. There would never not be this thing the public referred to as Leedus. And it didn’t matter if one of them were married and the other was in a blossoming new relationship, they’d always have the special relationship with each other. Hell, even Gael and Diane have seen the two boys kiss one another goodbye without any of the four of them reacting as if it were something unusual. Norman and Andrew were Norman and Andrew and nothing was going to change that.

Not every prank or meal together had been caught on camera, but the EW shoot sure got some good material. Norman was in a great mood the entire day, mostly because Andrew was in a great mood the entire day. They laughed and got to hang all over one another for different shots, they got to play with the props and that included confetti firecrackers, champagne and cake. 

By the time they were headed back to their rooms, Andrews crotch was soaked with Don Perignon and both their faces were covered in frosting and red velvet cake. They rode up the elevator together while Norman tried to reach behind him and pull off the balls of duct tape Andrew had been throwing at him.

“Why’d you attack me with tape balls, jerk?” Norman asked with a laugh, jabbing an elbow gently into Andrew’s side. 

“So I could do this,” Andy said as he pushed Norm against the wall of the elevator. As Norman tried to step forward, some of the tape kept his wrecked suit jacket sticking to the wall and it started to slip off his arms. 

“Jerk!” Norman yelled as he held onto his lapels and pulled himself off the wall.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Andy said with that giant smile. 

“Yeah we should do it more often,” Norm said as he wiped off a glob of frosting from his face and smeared it across Andy’s lips.

The elevator opened on their floor and Andy followed Norm to his room, because Andy always followed Norm to his room or his trailer or his bike so he could ride on back when the two of them would grab dinner with Jeffrey.

As soon as they were inside Norm’s suite, Andrew leaned back against the door and pulled Norman closer by his tie. “You’re the one with the sweet tooth. You gonna clean this mess up or what?” he asked with that playful sparkle in his eye.

“I don’t know man. I think you look great wrecked and dirty. You got that Rick vibe going on.”

“When did Rick fall into a red velvet cake?”

“Well, like IF there was red velvet in the apocalypse, Rick would somehow find himself in this situation.”

They stood in one another’s personal space as they joked and teased, because they always were in one another’s personal space. Usually a hand or an arm or a shoulder of one was glued to a body part on the other. 

Andrew ran his finger through some of the frosting in Norman’s hair and stuck his finger in Norman’s mouth. “Tastes good yeah?”

“Actually, you’re right. It does,” Norman conceded. Then he grabbed Andy’s curls and leaned in to lick the cake off his lips, then off his cheeks and forehead. Based on Andrew’s giggling, Norman was certain he was enjoying it like a dog enjoyed a belly rub.

“Now I wanna know how you’re going to clean up the mess you made with the champaign,” Andrew laughed with a wink.

“Well, you know I’m a sucker for dirt and “Grimes”. Norman tugged on Andy’s bow tie to pull him over to the bed then he pushed his best friend, all wet and covered in cake and confetti onto it, climbing over him, eating pieces of cake off his jacket, then sucking some off his neck.

“Don’t you dare give me a damn hicky, Reedus!” Andrew yelled, giggling at the feel of the other man’s body climbing all over him and looking for more of the frosting to lick off.

A phone rang right as they were in the middle of uncontrollable laughter. It was Andy’s phone, Gael’s special ringtone. He answered it as Norman continued his search for hidden pieces of baked goods. He could hear Gael’s voice on the other end.

“How was the photoshoot, hon?” she asked.

“It was great. You are gonna love the shots they got.”

“I’m sure Norman was in his element,” she said as they both laughed. 

“He was!”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s licking frosting off my belt buckle.”

“Hi, Gael!” Norman shouted from his spot hovering over Andy’s waist.

“Hi, Norman,” she shouted back. “Yeah, babe. It sounds like these photos are going to be a hell of a laugh. You guys have fun. I’ll chat with you tomorrow, love.” 

Andrew made some kissy sounds back to her and hung up the phone.

“Man, you are practically cleaner than a new car now and I’m still covered in the dessert of the day here.” Norman sat up and started gathering cake and frosting from his face and shirt on a finger and holding it for Andy to suck off. 

“I should probably call Diane, right?” Norm asked. He always requested relationship advice from Andy. Even if it was when they were naked or laying together or if Norman was twirling a finger through Andy’s curls or if Andy was feeling Norm’s biceps and talking about how muscley he was.

“Talk every day. Even if it’s just for a few minutes,” Andy advised.

“That’s good stuff.” He pulled out his cell and called Diane.

“Hey, baby,” she answered. “Whatcha doing?”

“Feeding Andy red velvet cake that has my hair in it.”

Diane didn’t even ask. Norman liked her because they could have a good time together but she was open and relaxed about the relationship he’d always had with Andrew. Hell, she knew when they were filming Sky that the two men talked every single day. After a quick chat about their days, he hung up and watched as Andrew continued sucking on Norm’s finger long after the frosting had been swallowed. 

“My pants are still drenched with champagne,” he said around Norm’s finger. 

Norman just started pulling his finger in and out, enjoying the site of Andrew sucking on it as they held eye contact.

“I could use a drink,” Norman finally said as he pulled his finger from Andy’s mouth, straddled him and then started unbuckling his belt. Andy just kept giggling as Norm tugged down his pants, pulling them off inside out and over his shoes. “Tighty whities?” Norman asked with a laugh. “What are you six? What happened to those sexy black boxer briefs?”

“I forgot to do a load of laundry before I flew in for the shoot because someone was calling me every five seconds to talk about each episode of The Walking Dead they were watching.”

“Well, AMC was having a marathon. I didn’t want to miss it. Anyway, I like these. I can practically see through them when they’re wet,” Norman said as he leaned down and started sucking the champagne out of Andrews underwear. At first Norm did it loud and obnoxiously, joking and teasing and eventually, he found his lips sucking gently over the fabric that covered Andy’s hard cock. 

Andy started with giggles but once Norman was starting to lavish attention along his cock, he turned to moans. “I’m gonna start spilling shit all the time,” he said as he ran his fingers into Norman’s hair.

Finally Norman tugged the underwear down. The comforter on the bed was covered in cake, confetti, slobber and dampness from champagne. Norm loved having Andrew all panting and dirty. It was like they were in their own special bubble away from everyone and everything else. He went to work licking up and down Andy’s cock, as the other man groaned Norman’s name.

Norman looked up through his lashes and a strand of his sticky hair. “Tell me to suck it if that’s what you want.” He liked prodding Andrew into action like that.

Andy grabbed a fist full of Norman’s hair. “Suck it,” he whispered. And Norman did just that. It always felt good after an afternoon of the kind of playfulness they had with the photoshoot to just relax and feel. Norman had an oral fixation, that was no secret. Hell, the whole world knew that. So he enjoyed the feel of Andrew in his mouth, the heat of him and the whimpers of pleasure he made. By the time Norman was moving his lips hurriedly up and down Andy’s cock and working his balls in one of his hands, he heard the familiar gasps of Andy’s impending orgasm and felt the warmth of his seed as it covered Norman’s tongue.

“Mmm,” Norman said as he sat up and made a display of swallowing. “Better than that stale cake.”

Andy sat up and grabbed Norman by his tie, pulling him into a juicy kiss, mouths parted as their bodies fought for dominance. Andrew won (because Norman let him) and the older man found himself pressed to the bed with Andy’s body covering him, still in a filthy tux jacket but naked from the waist down, lips still intertwined.

“Take your clothes off,” Andy growled in Norman’s ear.

Norman looked down at himself. “How in the hell am I still dressed? I hate wearing clothes.” He fought his way out of his jacket and shirt as Andy laughed and took his own off and then they both fought at getting Norman out of his pants as quickly as possible.

Finally both naked, Andy held Norman’s wrists together over his head as he latched down on a nipple, biting and sucking.” Anyone who paid attention to Norman on Ride or social media or the Jimmy Fallon show probably strongly assumed that he had sensitive nipples, but Andy _knew_ he did.

Norman struggled half-heartedly to get his wrists out of Andy’s strong hands as the other man sucked a bruise into his right nipple. As Andy moved to the next nipple, Norman groaned, knowing that he'd feel Andy’s mouth still on him for a week every time a shirt rubbed against his chest as he walked.

“Fuck, Andy. I fucking love that,” Norman moaned.

“I know,” Andy said as his teeth tugged playfully at a nipple. “I know everything you love.” He slid a hand slowly down Norman’s side, over his hip and around his thigh, then slowly dragged it up Norman’s length featherlight as he teased and tortured Norman. Eventually Andy had tightened his fist around Norman’s cock making him writhe up into the grip. 

They continued like that, Andy with a tight hand around Norman’s engorged erection and Norman bucking up into the grasp chasing after his orgasm. They kept their eyes open and locked as Norman moved and moaned until finally the spark of electricity tingling from his oversensitized nipples sank into his belly, into his core, and finally culminated into an explosion, a thick jet of white painting a strip up his chest.

As Norman came down from that glorious high, Andrew wiped his hands through the string of come and spread it all over Norman, up his chest, over his neck and into his hair. “You’re filthy,” Andrew said with giant smile. Norman wiped his palm over his sticky chest and grabbed hold of Andrew’s ass with his tacky hand. They laughed for no reason and kissed some more until they were both exhausted. Norman lay naked with his head on Andy’s chest. After the day they had, they planned on taking a nice long nap before bothering with showers. As they started to drift off, Andy asked, “You think the fans are gonna like this season?” 

“Dude, if you weren’t such a weirdo about not watching it, you’d know. I’ve seen it and It’s gonna be fan-fucking-tastic!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting SO excited for season 8!!! Anyone else? :-D


End file.
